


In the name of

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-16
Updated: 2002-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark does some research of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the name of

## In the name of

by soo

<http://www.slashaholics.org/soo/index.php>

* * *

Disclaimer: So don't own them, if I did maybe I could get them to cooperate with me more fully.  
Author's Note: As always thanks to elyn, who always does so much more than just make my stories better. 

* * *

Lex moaned in his sleep and moved away from the tongue that was tickling him. A large hand stilled him and dragged him close and into consciousness. He blinked his eyes open and focused on the dark head bent over his hips. "Clark?" 

Clark nuzzled Lex's hipbone. "Mmm." 

Lex twisted out of Clark's grasp, only to be firmly pulled back in and licked some more. "What are you doing?" 

Clark gave one last lick to the hollow of Lex's hips and propped himself up on his elbow to look at Lex. He smiled sheepishly, "Research?" 

Lex reached down and caressed the strong jaw. "Research?" 

Clark ducked his head down and licked his way from one hipbone to the other. "Mmhmm." He reached down and stroked Lex's heavy erection. 

Lex threaded his fingers through Clark's hair and pulled his head back up. "What in the name of--" He arched up, thrusting into Clark's caress and groaning "--science are you researching?" 

"You?" Clark ran his tongue around Lex's navel and proceeded to gently nip his way up Lex's chest. 

"Clark..." Lex moaned. He squirmed closer to Clark, the friction and teasing further increasing his arousal. "What kind of research on me?" 

"Whether different parts of the body--" Clark leaned down and flicked Lex's nipple with his tongue "--taste--" he licked his way up Lex's chest and nibbled on the hollow at the base of his throat "-- different." 

"And your...uhh...conclusion?" 

"Well, on you they do." Clark smiled mischievously. "I need other research...subjects...to come to a definitive answer." 

"I think not." Lex grasped Clark's head firmly and pulled him in for a kiss -- a kiss so savage, so truthful, that there was no doubt in Lex's mind that he got his point across. He pulled back from the kiss, looked deeply into Clark's eyes, and sighed. They said the eyes were a mirror to the soul, and when it came to Clark Kent, it was definitely true. Everything Lex felt, he saw reflected in Clark's eyes...along with a glint of mischief . 

"What about in the name of...science?" 

It took Lex a moment to figure out the joke. "The name of science can go fuck itself." 

Clark leaned and whispered, "I'd rather be fucked by you." 

Lex rolled over and on top of Clark. He gyrated his hips and leaned down to kiss him thoroughly. "I think that could be arranged." 


End file.
